Fear Factor Anime Style
by Pyro Blondie
Summary: Fear Factor, where six contestants gather to test themselves in several challenges that will test them physically, and mentally as well. The grand prize is 50,000 Yen. This time contestants: Sesshomaru, Kamatari, Katsura, Spike, Kagura, and Toboe!
1. Letters for the Show

Disclaimers: Looks at lawyers Now if, and that's a really big IF, we owned Inu Yasha, Wolf's Rain, Cowboy Bebop, Crescent Moon, Rurouini Kenshin, and/or Fruits Basket, would we be standing here right now? Lawyers look around, confused Didn't think so. NOW SCRAM! Lawyers fall over shocked. heh....

A/N: Ok, there are TWO people writing this; Pyro Blondie and Hidden Demon. So, the writing style changes a bit here and there, but we both shared the same ideas, so the story line won't change. Just a little warning, we are WEIRD! Why do you think were doin this in the first place? Don't expect an up date every week, because, like I said earlier, there are two writers!

As a second note, neither of us care what happened to the characters at the end of the series, whether they lived or died, or their from the past or the future. We adapted them a bit so they fit modern day, as you'll be able to tell after this first chapter....

Ok, on with the fic!!!!!!

Chapter1

"Lord Shesshomaru! Oh Lord Sesshomaru!" a funny looking green imp ran across the meadow, his signature double-headed staff in hand, as he spotted his master.

"What is it Jaken?" the stoic demon lord asked, hair flowing softly in the breeze.

"My lord, you have receiver a message," Jaken bowed, panting as he held out the note for his master.

Sesshomaru reached out a clawed hand, taking the letter from Jaken. He scanned the letter quickly, his face showing no emotion or clue as to what he was reading.

"Come, Rin," the demon lord called to the little girl who was playing at the bottom of a small hill.

"What does it say, Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken asked curiously.

"It appears we have been summoned," Sesshomaru stated as he turned to start walking to the city.

"Lord Sesshomaru, wait for me!" the young girl called and ran to catch up.

"Where are we going?" Rin asked the lord, falling into step beside him.

"We are going to the city. We'll make a few stops, then go to the place requested of us," Sesshomaru handed the piece of paper to the little girl. "Where we are to participate in _Fear Factor_."

------------------------

"Spike, Spike, time to get up." A scarred hand typed quickly on the keyboard of the computer in front of him.

"What now, Jet?" a voice from the couch asked, annoyed. Where there was a man with dark green hair. He opened one eye lazily to stare at the man who interrupted his 'beauty sleep'.

"It seems you've got mail," Jet said, pulling up a box on the screen.

"Anything for Ed?" a head popped out from the other side of the coffee table in the center of the room.

"Who's it from?" Spike asked, running a hand through his forest green hair.

"You've been invited to participate in _Fear Factor_" Jet paused, mumbling occasionally as he read the rest of the letter.

"Oh, yeah? What else does it say?"

"You will compete against five other contestants in four different challenges for the grand prize of $50,000!?" Jet reread the last sentence to himself again to let the news sink in.

"Wha? It's gotta be some kind of hoax," Spike said in disbelief. He sighed sadly, and lay back down on the couch.

"Common, Spike. Think of all the meat you could by with that," Jet pleaded.

"Meat..." Spike repeated slowly.

"No more instant Ramen," Jet bribed.

"All right, all right. I'll do it."

"Yay! Ed and Ein get meat!" The strange carrot top started giggling.

Spike sighed. "Wake me up when we get there." he yawned, placing headphones over his ears.

"You sleep too much," Jet said, not expecting a reply, and he was not disappointed. He didn't receive one.

-----------------------

An auburn colored wolf ran through a field, enjoying the sense of freedom. The wind picked up, blowing a sheet of paper across the field and into the wolf's face. A human boy fell back, startled. He grabbed the piece of paper and his shoulder length hair fell into his face.

"Ah! What is this?" he complained, shaking the hair out of his face.

"Hey, runt. You're slowing down again." A man with silver hair trimmed short walked up.

"Tsume, I wasn't slowing down," the runt tried to explain, "It's just...I got startled is all."

"What the heck is that?" Tsume asked, eyeing the crumpled paper in the younger wolf's hand.

"I don't know."

By that time, the rest of the pack showed up. A white one transformed into dark haired boy while a sandy colored wolf transformed into a human with the same colored hair.

"Toboe, what is that?" the golden haired one asked.

"I already said, I don't know."

"What does it say?" the white wolf asked.

"Oh, yeah..." Toboe looked at the paper in his hands and read it. "Hey, it has my name on it!" the little wolf exclaimed. After a moment he continued, "I'm supposed to go to the city. But what's _Fear Factor_?"

"You've lived with the humans," Tsume quipped.

"Oh, yeah, but..."

"We'll wait here for you Toboe," the alpha wolf cut the runt off.

"All right, all right. I'll go. But, you guys, you just gotta wait for me," Toboe finished. He transformed back into his wolf form with the first step and started running for the city. He didn't quite understand what he was supposed to do, but he'd try for his pack.

"Hey, Kiba. You sure he'll be o.k?" Tsume asked the white wolf.

"What? You worried, Tsume?" the sandy wolf snickered.

"I'm just worried he might blow our cover, Hinge. You should worry too."

"Toboe will be fine," Kiba interrupted, staring after the fading form of the omega wolf. Wind ruffled his hair slightly. "He has too learn to look after himself sometime."

----------------------

A woman in her early twenties lounged on a chair by her own personal pool. She wore dark shades and a revealing aqua green bikini.  
  
An unimportant man dressed richly in a tuxedo walked over, carrying a tray. The tray supported a tall glass of lemonade, a straw, and a sealed envelope.  
  
As he approached the woman, she lowered her sunglasses to watch the approach unclouded.

When the man stood beside the woman, he spoke. "Mistress Kamatari, a letter has come for you."

Kamatari put the straw in the lemonade and opened the envelope. Once she held both in her hands, the butler left.

She unfolded the letter and read the words over her lens' rims. As she read, Kamatari sipped at the lemonade.

After she finished both her lemonade and her letter, Kamatari stood, clapping her hands once in excitement. "Well doesn't this sound like fun."

Kamatari snapped a finger and immediately, someone was there. "Clear the calendar for next week. I'm going to be in a T.V. series!"

----------------------------------------

A teenage girl skipped around the family estate, whispering a made up song to herself. A backpack shaped like a cat bounced against her back.

"Kagura-kun," a man called.

Kagura turned to face the man, mint green dress and dark hair flowing with the motion. "Yes, Hatori-kun?" she asked with pure innocence.

"An urgent matter has come up. Akito-sama requests your presence," Hatori stated.

Kagura's eyes filled with hope. Perhaps Akito had finally accepted her pleas and she could be with her Kyo!

"Thank you, Haotri-kun!" Kagura shouted as she ran through the main house to Akito's room.

"Akito-sama, you wanted to talk to me?" Kagura called in a singsong voice. "Yes. Kagura, you have been chosen," a cold voice came from by the window.

"Chosen? Chosen for what?" Curiosity replaced Kagura's excitement.  
  
"Chosen to participate in a show called _Fear Factor_."

-----------------------

The blonde sighed. After hours at the Moonshine were so boring. She continued to wipe the counter with an old rag.

And where were the rest of them? Mitsuru, Nozomu, Misoka, Akira and the Princess? Cleanup was usually their job._  
  
_A letter slipped through the flap and fluttered down to the floor. She sighed again. The blonde slapped the rag on the counter and picked up the letter. It was addressed to Katsura Shion.

And where were the rest of them? Mitsuru, Nozomu, Misoka, Akira and the Princess? Cleanup was usually their job.

So, she opened it. Katsura read it through. _Great _she thought. _Another task that the others would be able to do so much better that she would have to be stuck doing_.  
  
Katsura walked up the flight of stairs to the living quarters of the Moonshine. She went directly to Oboro's room.

The old man was sitting at the table by a couch, reading a book. Katsura walked up to him.

"Oboro-san. Take a look at this," she said, setting the note down on the table in front of him.

Oboro placed a bookmark in the book and set it down. Then he picked up the letter.

"So, what is this for?" he asked.

"It's a television show. I've been selected to compete against normal humans at several tasks."

----------------------------

Chapter1- End

HD: Haha. Normal humans. That's really true. I love doing things like that. Like earlier I laughed at Kamatari being in a T.V. series. Kenshin's gotta count for something. 

PB: She did. Anyways the first stunt is coming up soon any one have any guesses on what it might be?? Oh and don't forget to review!!! Later!


	2. Introductions to the Show

Disclaimer: H.D. flips papers over her shoulder. "Nope, nope, nope, hey, what's this. opens envelope and reads letter. It says _Congratulations on your work. Inu Yasha, Wolf's Rain, Cowboy Bebop, Crescent Moon, Fruits Basket, and Rurouni Kenshin are now in you're possession. Do what you will. _ Dream Bubble popsAww, and it was such a good dream too. So, we really don't own any of the anime or manga mentioned above, personally. But, there are some plans in the making. We have them, but we don't. Wait...we own the Dvd's or manga, but we don't own the ideas. That's how it goes. Now, on to the second introduction! Yay!

Fear Factor is beginning! Six new contestants are walking in a desert-like expanse.

There is a quick zoom in on each contestant with information and a voice over, followed by another scene of everyone walking again.

A picture of a silver haired man with odd golden eyes was first. The information said:

Name: Sesshomaru TaishoAge: 25

Occupation: High Ranking Military Officer

As everyone was allowed to read this information, Sesshomaru was saying, "I know I can win. That is all there is to it."

In the background, a little girl's voice was heard singing an incomprehensible song. A gravely voice yelled, "Not now Rin!"

A space and then the next contestant was on.

It was a young woman with flipped-out bluish-black hair and spunky green eyes.

Name: Kamatari HonjouAge: 23

Occupation: Writer

"I'm in this for the action. Even living the rich kind of life I have, nothing escapes the feeling of excitement from competitions."

Another man was next, with an uncurly afro of forest green hair and dark, lazy eyes.

Name: Spike SpiegelAge: 24

Occupation: Bounty Hunter

"Um…How does this thing work?"

"Just say what you want to say, Spike. It's recording."

"Oh well, you just have to be like water, turn where the road does. My job and this show are kinda the same. Ok, can I sleep now?"

A girl who looked barely out of high school came on. Her dark brown hair was only a few shades below black and her chocolate brown hues withheld innocence.

Name: Kagura SohmaAge: 19

Occupation: Scholar

"When I win, I'll be winning for my Kyo! Um…there's not much else to say. I love you Kyo! Root (like a pig -) for me!"

A young boy with mahogany hair and brownish gold eyes followed.

Name: Toboe Omega Age: 18

Occupation: Hunter

"I'm learning to look out for myself more. I feel like such a burden to the rest of my pack…(oh shit!) but by winning this, I hope it'll prove myself more to them."

The last contestant was a blonde woman with blue eyes.

Name: Katsura ShionAge: 25

Occupation: Pianist

"I'm honored I was chosen. I really shouldn't have, those children would be able to do a far better job. But, I'm here so I'll try to do the best I can."

The small group reached their destination: the bottom of a canyon. There, they found their host waiting for them.

"Hello and welcome. As you may know, my name is Joe Rogan," the man standing in front of the cliff face greeted the group cheerfully. "How is everyone today?"

The group responded with a few goods and ok's and a cheerful "Alright!" from Toboe.

"Good," Joe responded before letting his facial features become slightly more serious. "You all know why you're here. The six of you have been chosen for one reason: to stare fear in the eye. Over the next several days, you will compete in three events for the grand prize of $50,000. The trials that you will face will test you mentally and physically, forcing you to push yourself to the limit. If you refuse to participate in a stunt, you will be eliminated. If you unable to complete a stunt, or fail to finish with in the time limit, you're going home. Understood?" he looked around the group.

Most of the group nodded, letting Joe's words sink in. Others replied with nervous yes-es and Sesshomaru, well, being the epitome of fear, didn't feel the need to respond.

"Ok, that's a cut," Joe snapped. The camera stopped filming for a while.

"Ok, so, how about you all introduce yourselves? How about Mr. Dark and Gloomy goes first."

Sesshomaru glared at Joe, whom he already decided he didn't like, hitting the host with a bone chilling amber look. "I am Sesshomaru, head of the Japanese foreign affairs department." (Ok, we don't really know anything about any military, so we'll just go with this!)

"Oh, really?" Joe asked, apparently ignoring the icy stare of the demon lord. "So, what do you do as the head of foreign affairs?"

"I plan and lead attacks when our country is at war." Sesshomaru's voice remained passive, giving Joe the shivers. "I was recently fighting in Iraq."

Joe nodded. "Well, that's cool." He turned towards Spike. "So, what about you?"

"Spike Spiegel. I'm a bounty hunter," Spike replied in his ever lazy way.

"So, you're one of the ones who go catch the bad guys and bring them in for cash, right?"

"Basically, if they've got a bounty on their head I go after them."

Joe glanced around, his gaze finally resting on Toboe. "What's your name?"

"Toboe Omega."

"Isn't an omega a kind of wolf?" Joe raised a questioning eyebrow.

Toboe fidgeted nervously. "Um…not really…"

Katsura and Kamatari giggle. Kamatari murmured, "Aww, isn't he just the cutest?"

Toboe blushed slightly. Joe turned his attention to the woman. "Well, then. What about you?"

"I'm Kamatari Honjou. I'm an author," Kamatari stated proudly.

"Author of what?"

"A book, silly. What else? I called it Fire's Lust. It's a romance." (Which, of course, has to deal with Shishio.)

"Next." Joe looked to the blonde.

"Katsura Shion. I play the piano at a bar."

"I'm sure you get a lot of men doing that."

Katsura glared at Joe. "That was uncalled for," Kamatari muttered.

"And, last but not least, how about you?"

"I'm Kagura Sohma," the youngest girl replied quietly.

"And?"

"I'm still in school. I'm going to collage."

"Ok well, now that that's done, lets go on to your first stunt."

HD: Which I decided will be in the next chapter. This one has gone on for a little longer than I expected. Well, hope you all enjoyed this little…er…not so little chapter.

PB: R&R if you're reading or else you'll get burned!


End file.
